


Past Due

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, F/M, Season/Series 02, rom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was slow.</p></blockquote>





	Past Due

His kisses run through her body, lightning flashes on a hot summer day.

It's almost like fighting vamps, except that with every punch thrown her fever pitch is lessened. Now it only ratchets up.

Only Angel exists. Every one of her senses is attuned to him – his musky, earthy scent; his lips, cool like a spring rain; the solid bulk of him pressed against her body. She waits in nervous anticipation for the touch of his fingertips on her flesh.

The heat she always feels around him will finally flare into wildfire. The time for going slow is long past.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was slow.


End file.
